A Cousin's Quest
by PrincessLadySelenity
Summary: Hermionie's Cousin comes to live with her for awhile, what kind of secret quest is this girl on?


I do not own Harry Potter or any of JKR's characters. The story concept and the character Selenity O' Calahan is mine!

**CHAPTER ONE- A Cousin is Found**

Hermione Granger stepped out of the car as her mother opened the door on the other side. She slammed her door and glared at her Mother and said, "I can't believe you didn't tell us that you are a squib and I have a cousin that is two years older than me who is a... who's like me!"

Mrs. Granger sighed and said, "My parents had died when I was born. I didn't know what they had been. My sister and I had been vacationing together when she found out and I rarely was able to speak with her and that continued throughout adulthood. Besides after Voldermort came out of hiding, my sister and her daughter disappeared. My sister was keeping Selenity sheltered from what was happening.

"Now, keep this in mind dear. Selenity has no idea who Voldermort is and all that happened. Yes, she is aware that he was a bad person so to speak and that he committed crimes similar to Adolf Hitler but that's it. If she has any questions you can answer if you wish but you aren't obligated to answer. Also, this is going to be a hard time for her. Her mother died of a heart attack so she's still coping with that and a new environment. She's grown up in Ireland after all and out in a secluded cottage at that."

"I know." Hermione said with a sigh.

By this time the two had reached the Leaky Cauldron and they headed straight for the Innkeeper, Tom. Tom smiled at the two. Hermione had taken care of his little granddaughter when they hadn't been able to take her to the hospital so he held a soft spot for Hermione. He smiled and asked, "What can I do for you Miss Granger?"

"I'm here to pick up my cousin, Selenity O' Calahan." Hermione said, returning the smile, "Has she checked in? She should have arrived last night."

Tom beamed at her and said, "Yes she did. She's left a message for you to. She left not but five minutes ago to Gringotts to make sure that everything for her Mother's Funeral had gone through." Tom placed a hand over both of theirs and added, "I am sorry for your loss. Your cousin was practically spilling tears like a stream down her face."

Hermione and her mother nodded and both of them murmured their thanks. Hermione led the way to the back and tapped the brick wall with her wand on the appropriate brick. They walked through and headed down the streets of Diagon Alley. It was approaching the year mark of Voldermort's downfall and the Alley had come back alive. It would still be awhile before everyone's spirits had fully recovered. They were approaching Gringrotts when her mother squealed with delight and hugged a young woman with extremely curly and long black hair.

"Auntie Granger?" The girl said uncertainly, her deep blue eyes regarded them questionably.

"Yes dear. This is my daughter Hermione." Mrs. Granger said, as she gestured towards her daughter, "Hermione is doing a summer internship at a hospital this year but she'll be able to show you around if you'd like."

"It is nice to finally meet you Hermione. I must confess that I did not know about you until recently. I'm Selenity." Selenity said with a slight smile.

Hermione smiled and said, "Well, it's not our fault that our parents didn't talk much."

Selenity nodded and said, "I packed a bag with essentials. My belongings are in storage at a place here until I find a place to stay of my own."

The trio retrieved her bag and they were off. The drive was a silent one, but comfortable, as they drove home. Their mother parked the car and headed into the kitchen as the two girls headed up the stairs. Hermione led Selenity up to the guest room and asked, "Would you like some company while you unpack?"

Selenity smiled and said, "You read my mind, so tell me, what was this huge war I've seemed to have missed?"

Hermione sighed and took a deep breath and said, "It all started with this wizard who became obsessed with power and held a great disdain for anyone that wasn't a pureblood, even though he himself wasn't. His name was Tom Riddle but he soon started going by Voldemort. He started his war to rid himself of muggles and muggle borns and anyone who was half muggle. Even though he was born of a muggle father and a witch. Anyone that went against him were also targets.

"Voldermort was at his peak when he attempted to kill of the Potter Family. He killed James and then Lilly because she wouldn't let him kill Harry, her newborn son. Because Lilly did so an old magic was activated and the curse backfired and Voldermort was thought to be dead. Harry was then known as the boy who lived and was a great hero to us. In his years at Hogwarts he thwarted plan after plan to bring Voldemort back to power. Unfortuneately, in our fifth year he was brought back and killed a classmate of ours. The war began again and in our Seventh year Harry triumphed. That happened a few months ago and Voldemort's followers are still being gathered and put into Azkaban. Some still fear that Voldemort will return to power but he won't. Not this time we completely exterminated him."

Selenity nodded, by this time she had completely unpacked her belongings. She turned to her and said, "I wish I would have known. You sound so sad when you talked and understandably so. You lost people you cared about... I wish I could have been here to help you. Maybe I could have..."

"Don't go there. There wasn't anything anyone could have done."Hermione answered.

Selenity nodded as Hermione's cell phone went off. Hermione smiled apologetically as she walked out of the room and answered it. It was Harry.

"Hello Harry."

"Hey Hermione, Ron and I are at a training session and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are in France with Bill, Fleur, and Ginny. Percy's at the Ministry could you... "Harry began.

"Look after Charlie for a bit? Sure. I'll be bringing my cousin if she wants to go. Yes the one I've been telling you about. Yes the one that's a witch. Is that alright with Ron? It is? Thanks Harry." Hermione smiled as she hung up the phone but that smile faded as she thought of Charlie.

Hermione walked back into the bedroom and found Selenity staring out the window. Hermione cleared her throat then asked, "Would you like to go with me to go and see a friend of mine in the Hospital? He's in a coma so I can understand if you don't want to."

Selenity turned from the window and she seemed to be in deep thought then she slowly nodded her head and said, "Yes, I'll come with you."

Hermione nodded and asked, "Can you Apparate?"

"Yes but I believe you can't apparate into most hospitals." Selenity said.

"True but the hospital is in a wizarding community so we can apparate next to it." Hermione answered.

"Selenity nodded and after Hermione explained where the hospital was located they apparated there. Hermione led the way through the hallways and into a private room. Selenity gazed down at the handsome red haired man lying peacefully in bed. Selenity took a seat beside Hermione as Hermione placed one of her hands over the young man's.

"Hey Charlie it's Hermione. Ron and Harry are training and your parents and little sister went to see Bill and his fiancé Fleur. You met her, the girl that's part veela. Percy's caught up with work at the Ministry so I decided to come visit you today. I brought my cousin with me today. Her name is Selenity." Hermione whispered.

"Hi Charlie, it's nice to meet you." Selenity whispered.

At that moment an alarm went off and Hermione said, "I better see if I can help. This is where I'm interning at."

Selenity nodded and waited til Hermione was out of the door before taking Charlie's hand into hers. She smiled slightly at him and whispered, "It's time for you to wake up Charlie. It's the least I can do for them but don't worry Charlie... I know I can do this... I won't die by doing this."

Selenity closed her eyes and whispered the incantation. She felt her essence slip from her and begin to work with his. A few minutes went by and she knew she could only last for a little bit longer. She was about to let go when she felt him stir. She opened her eyes and held on until she saw his eyes open. She released his hand and the spell as he sat up and asked, "Who are you?"

Selenity smiled weakly at him before she felt herself slip into darkness and was vaguely aware of warm arms catching her before complete darkness took over.


End file.
